Conventionally, satellite receiver stations employed in residential use include a receiver/decoder that is coupled to an antenna that is substantially permanently mounted in a fixed position. Most satellite receiver antennas are fastened to a rigid portion of a residence, such as a chimney, a portion of a roof, or a side wall. Thus, while the receiver/decoder may be moved throughout the residence, as long as it remains coupled to the antenna, the receiver/decoder may not be easily removed from the residence and used at an alternate location because the alternate location also requires an antenna that is properly oriented to receive the satellite signal.
However, in situations in which the antenna and the receiver/decoder are moved (e.g., removed from the residence in favor of installation at an alternate location), the receiver/decoder are not easily transportable owing to their intention to be disposed in a residence and, in the case of the antenna, substantially permanently fixed thereto. Additionally, conventionally an antenna includes a substantial arm on which satellite receiver components are disposed. The length of this arm makes it awkward to transport the antenna. Furthermore, even if the antenna and the receiver/decoder were moved, a user still needs a display device on which to view received satellite content. This entails the use of another component (e.g., a television) in addition to the receiver/decoder and the antenna. As with the antenna, televisions are not typically easily transportable as they are intended to be installed in substantially fixed, residential locations.